


What He Had Not Prepared For

by waywardmuse



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: F/M, Future Fic, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2008-12-31
Updated: 2008-12-31
Packaged: 2017-11-07 09:55:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/429718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waywardmuse/pseuds/waywardmuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reborn's lessons were to prepare him to be Vongola's Decimo. Raising an eight-year old as a single parent, dealing with his Guardians' love lives, and protecting his self-imposed celibacy were not in those lessons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Through his schooling career, Tsuna rarely had to visit the principle's office. The source of his childhood nickname ended up with him in the councilor's office in high school(he had to do some fancy footing to get the relentless lady off his back about schooling while avoiding his future career), but even as Tsuna starting attracting violence after Reborn showed up his connection to Hibari Kouya had administrators avoiding him.

Serafina was a different story. She may have Tsuna's tawny, messy hair and small build and her mother's vibrant blue eyes, but some how, she ended up with Squalo's temperament. Looking at her sitting outside the office, with her arms crossed and glare fixed on a clock across the reception room, Tsuna knew he shouldn't have ever let Varia babysit.

He entered the reception room and greeted the secretary. Serafina turned her head to completely avoid looking at her father.

"Signor Vongola, the principle is ready to see you."

"Thank you, Elisa." He smiled as the secretary blushed and walked briskly into the office. He learned after his third visit the secretary would babble out something embarrassing if he stayed. Like "I wish all of the parents picking up there children were as beautiful as you." Tsuna had wondered what his lack of embarrassment and blushing at that comment had meant. He blamed Spanner, who said similar things, and Byakuran, whose comments were far more perverse.

"Signor Vongola, I wish this meeting was for a more pleasant situation." The man stood up from behind his desk and sat back down again once Tsuna sat down.

Tsuna nodded. "I suppose it was too much to hope that the summons was for a congratulations of Serafina's behavior, Signor Abate."

Principle Abate flinched and Tsuna resisted the urge to sigh. Sending Gokudera in his steed last time was a bad idea, but both Yamamoto (who was his usually replacement) and Tsuna had been unavailable, and sending any other one of Serafina's 'uncles' would have been an even worse idea. Even Dino was not a smart choice (or maybe  _especially_  Dino, who had talked with his daughter's nursery administrator, brought his men AND Enzo on a rainy day ended up with Tsuna paying for the day care building.)

The desk looked new and a few items around the room had been burnt recently. Tsuna really needed to have a talk with Gokudera  _again_.

Deciding to cut right through the principle's usually nervous dance around the topic, Tsuna asked, "What did Seraphina do this time?"

"Signorina Serafina had a disagreement with Insegnante Vico-"

Tsuna nearly groaned when he heard the name. Vico was a teacher who did not feel the need for children to be anything beyond obedient. His daughter was rather expressive.

"—about the need to do math homework."

On the nature versus nurture debate, Tsuna strongly placed his belief in 'nurture'. Serafina's ability to understand advance mathematics did not come from him or her mother. Sometimes he wondered if she inherited characteristics from the people Tsuna defeated. As long as she didn't inherit the "Six Paths of Reincarnation," Tsuna wouldn't mind so much, if the theory was true. His own better qualities and abilities had been latent; it would be nice if his daughter had something from the start.

"She argued that she could score well on the tests and she shouldn't have to do the work, but Insegnante Vico decided that she should follow his class policy."

Tsuna nodded and waited for the man to continue. Abata always saved the worse news for last.

"She became angry and threw her pencil case at Insegnante Vico—knocking him unconscious."

Tsuna sighed. The action sounded like Xanxus' behavior but he had to consider Serafina playing baseball with Yamamoto last weekend. Yamamoto had a habit for mixing in defense and assassination lessons while playing with the Vongola heiress…and her friends. Tsuna had so much  _fun_  explaining that. Luana's mother seemed oblivious as his own had but Raimondo's parents were a little more skeptical. Serafina needed to learn some restraint. One day, even Tsuna would have trouble protecting her. "How long is Serafina suspended for?"

Principle Abata hesitated, from concern almost as much as fear. Tsuna made a mental note to watch his tone. He didn't think he had sounded  _that_  defeated. "I understand Signorina Serafina has recently lost her mother. I think a month's suspension might actually do her some good."

"Maybe." Tsuna resisted the urge to sigh. He hated how much of his life was public knowledge. Hell, the media practically found out about his wife's death the same time he did.

Principle Abata gave him a pitying glance. "Has she seen a priest or therapist?"

"The subject of her mother makes Serafina…hostile."

The local priest had tried to help, but ended up calling to the Catholic Church for an exorcist—the priest managed to bring up Serafina's first Dying Will Flames. Tsuna thanked Buddha, the kami, and the Catholic God that Iemitsu managed to convince the Church there wasn't a problem, just a priest who needed a vacation.

The therapist ended up in the hospital. Serafina would not talk while Tsuna was there, so the therapist suggested he leave. He did, somewhat under protest. Tsuna had a bad feeling about leaving. Fifteen minutes later, he went back and saved the therapist's life from  _Byakuran_. Later, he had learned his daughter had called the Millefiore Famiglia boss claiming to have been kidnapped and not wanted to upset her distraught father.

The principle looked as if he were going to say more but Tsuna stood up, bowing slightly. "Thank you for your time…and not kicking my daughter out of your school."

"Your welcome." Abata said with a little stammer.

Tsuna left the office and walked over to his daughter. "Hey," He started, unsure of what to say. "Ready to go home?"

Serafina didn't look at him. She just stood up.

His heart clenched. "Serafina…"

"I'm sorry tou-chan." Serafina sounded like she was in pain—not physical, his Hyper Intuition would have alerted him to that.

He put his hand on her shoulder. "It's okay, Sera-chan. Everything will be alright."

Tsuna almost believed himself when she leaned into his touch.

* * *

Serafina fell asleep on the ride home. His driver, a member of Hibari's Disciplinary team offered to carry her, but Tsuna declined. Serafina was still small and light enough to carry. Tsuna already felt sorry for her; not many took him seriously when he first took over the Vongola, claiming Tsuna was practically a child even at the age of twenty.

Not that he would be helpful. Tsuna wanted Serafina to be his little girl for as long as possible…within reason. He would never deny her right to protect herself. Serafina Kazue Vongola-Covri was his heir after all.

The walk into the villa was a mere few steps—the driver was unwilling to risk Tsuna walking long (relatively to paranoid Mafioso) open distances after the last sniper incident. Tsuna found the new habit to be unfair. Reborn was the target, not him. He knew better than to argue with anyone on Kyouya's payroll.

Serafina's bedroom, however, was on the second floor. And the house was freaking huge. Tsuna had not chosen the house. He had left that to Gokudera-kun, who could judge architecture far better than Tsuna. He had left very basic requirements: somewhat large to house occasional stays of the Guardians, solid structure, no white furniture or walls, and seemingly normal, as he did not want Serafina growing up locked in a fortress.

Gokudera, being the over-the-top Storm Guardian that both endeared Tsuna and drove him nuts, bought a three story villa and renovated it to be Mafia worthy. The once innocent, rentable villa now had bullet proof windows, the newest electrical systems (done by Gokudera himself), and an armory in the wine cellar.

Tsuna loved the house, as big and imposing as it was. At least it wasn't a near fortress like many of the Vongola properties. (And his villa was smaller than eighty percent of the properties.)

The house seemed rather empty. Tsuna knew Basil and members of the Disciplinary Committee were around somewhere but the soft hum from the kitchen sounded more like Chrome. Which meant Ken, Chikusa, and maybe even Mukuro had come also.

Tsuna smiled. The Kokuyo Gang did not stop by often and to his knowledge, none of them should have anything apocalyptical to report. Unless Mukuro pissed someone off again but his cell phone would be ringing off the hook and Reborn with the Vendicare would show up to say "I told you so."

Not that Tsuna would ever let the Vendicare take Mukuro again. He would kill the illusionist first…and likely go down with him. To the world, Hibari seemed the most powerful but neither Mukuro nor Tsuna had fought seriously with him in years.

Tsuna reached the second floor before first seeing another person. In front of the unlit fireplace, Chikusa read silently. Ken laid on the couch across from him, snoring.

" _Buon pomeriggio._ "

Chikusa looked up to stare at him and returned to his book after returning the greeting with much less of a foreign accent.

Tsuna continued through Serafina's private sitting room and into her bedroom. Tsuna always sighed in relief when he walked into her room. Serafina no longer had similar tastes to Haru-chan. Her room now looked like a gothic princess lived there. All the wood trimmings were dark and black curtains covered the two windows. Her twin bed had a canopy topped with a crown and sheer red cloth flowed down. Black blankets and red pillows were messily scattered on the bed. Tsuna set her down and picked up the weapons magazine off her pillow.

He flipped through the magazine. Xanxus would be happy. The weapon type with the most circles was the gun. She still needed to learn a close combat weapon.

Tsuna placed the magazine on her cluttered desk. Serafina was too young to have an actual gun—Vongola heir or not, Tsuna was not giving an eight year old one—but a pellet or paint gun might be a good Christmas present.

Tsuna waked out of her room, leaving the bedroom door open as Serafina preferred. He did close the sitting room door. Visits from the Kokuyo Gang rarely stayed quiet.

Chikusa and Ken were no longer sitting in the living room. He hated the silence and went back down the stairs. A crash sent him running into the kitchen with Dying Will Flames in his bare hands.

He had little to worry about this time. Chrome pouted at Ken and a metal bowl of what appeared to be cookie dough sat on the floor. He extinguished the flames and leaned against the doorway before greeting the female half of his Mist Guardian. " _Buon pomeriggi._ "

Chrome immediately perked up and ran over to give him her usually greeting of a peck on the cheek. "Boss." She said with childish glee.

Tsuna fought the urge to blush. Chrome had often left Tsuna embarrassed and it had only gotten worse as they grew older. Chrome grew up to be a beautiful—and complete except for an missing eye thanks due to a bit of blackmail and a lot of money—woman. Large curves made her easily discernable from Mukuro but her face still kept a level of androgyny. The Kokuyo uniform was still her favorite outfit (though a size larger was required for both a change of height and bust) and the presence of it today convinced Tsuna this was not a business visit. The plain black eye patch meant she likely was playing civilian somewhere and had yet to break into her suitcase to find her favorite skull one.

Tsuna looked up to her. (She had only three centimeters on him but her heels gave her an extra four.) "How have you been? Where have you been? I haven't spoken to you in the last week."

The more important question was "Why are you here?" but that was both rude and likely to result in a teary eyed Chrome asking if "Boss doesn't want Chrome to be here?" Fake or not, Tsuna could never tell and he just wish she wouldn't cry in general. Something about her tears stung his heart.

Her hands went up as if to grasp her trident—a habit Tsuna had yet to decide if it stemmed from anxiety or if like many of the Vongola, felt better with a weapon. "We were in Japan for a while but I wanted to see Italy and Boss again!"

Tsuna smiled even as his mind raced. Hibari and likely Mukuro were in Japan. Did Chrome fight with one of theme? An actual altercation with Hibari would have been reported but Chrome's fights with Mukuro were silent. Chrome never liked the relationship between the Cloud Guardian and her other half. "So how was Japan?"

"Kyoto is so hot in the summer! But Kamakura was fun. I had apple-mango ice cream and we went to the beach. Mukuro-sama chased some silly boys away." Chrome giggled and grabbed his arm. She pulled the limb to her chest like she sometimes held her staff. "We wished you were there, Boss. You haven't had a vaction in a while."

Tsuna nearly lost his balance. Did she just flutter her eyelashes? Over her shoulder he could see Chikusa and Ken (with the cookie dough bowl) leave. Tsuna focused on Chrome. Was this really Chrome or was Mukuro playing with him? "Chrome?"

Her face went serious. "I think they broke up."

"Who?" Tsuna asked. Then he realized there was only one relationship Chrome would care about. "Shit. How long ago?"

"Last Tuesday. They were fighting," Chrome spoke like Levi of the Varia giving a report. "And Mukuro came to Italy with me but he left me in Rome."

Inwardly, Tsuna question why the so called "Dream Couple" (or perhaps more accurately said by Gokudera, "A Freaking Nightmare") broke up. Hell, his own mother encouraged Tsuna to find a partner who would complete him like Mukuro and Hibari did after Gaetana was killed. He himself felt the relationship was odd, but Tsuna never claimed to be in love—not even to Gaetana (and Gaetana only claimed to love him when others were around. Why sham themselves when they chose to marry for mutual need.) He thought Hibari and Mukuro's relationship was one based on love (thin line between love and hate) and believed it was one of those things he would never understand like how Reborn's disguises actually worked.

The attraction to each other Tsuna understood. He had sleeped with Hibari once, albeit he was drunk off his ass after his twentieth birthday. And Mukuro…was Mukuro. Tsuna wasn't sure when other feelings than fear started to form. Likely during Marman and Mukuro's battle when his mind slipped into the illusionist's. Reborn's warning had not stopped the feeling at all. Tsuna had never forgotten what Mukuro had done years ago, but Chrome had added dimensions to Mukuro.

Chrome had been missing organs but Mukuro had lacked the part of his soul that was Nagi.

"What was the fight about?"

The teary eye look Tsuna hated made its appearance. "Mukuro traveling, using illusions…me," She leaned against his chest. Tsuna wrapped his other arm around her.

"Chrome, I'm sure you weren't at fault. Hibari was probably picking out the most painful thing to hit Mukuro with." He rubbed up and down her back. Chrome, for all of her shows of affection, wasn't one to seek comfort from anyone other than Mukuro. "The closest couples fight dirty and mean."

Tears were in her eye and pain in her voice. "Did you and Gaetana fight like that?"

Tsuna flinched. He never explained his relationship with his wife to his Guardians. Reborn knew of the loveless agreement and Squalo guessed, but other than them, most assumed some love had been in the Vongola-Covri marriage. Gaetana had been too low on the power ladder of the mafia for them to think Tsuna had married her for anything but love. "We were not that close at the time to fight like that."

He hadn't lied but he received a mental smack from a mental Reborn for hiding the truth from his Guardian.

"Do you think they will make up?"

Tsuna wished ice cream or even beating the shit out of something could erase her pain. "I don't know, Chrome, but I think so."

Tsuna couldn't see Hibari letting Mukuro go. Saying Hibari was possive was like saying Marman was greedy or Gokudera over reacted. Hibari still kept Namimori in his little dictatorship. The Cloud Guardian had eleven international bases but Namimori had preoccupied him for at least a decade and a half. Tsuna added another decade due to a hazy memory of Hibari terrorizing their poor kindergarten teacher.

"Am I bad to want them to stay apart?" Chrome asked in a quiet voice.

"Hiii?"

Chrome leaned down and nuzzled Tsuna's neck. "I don't want them to be together. Hibari does not like me."

Pretend she's a kitten, pretend she's a kitten, pretend she's a kitten, Tsuna silently repeated. For the love of an intact body, pretend she's a kitten. Mukuro had no concept of mercy when it came to Chrome. Which could explain why he was in Italy…but why did Mukuro leave Chrome? "Oh Chrome…I don't think Hibari likes  _me_."

Her eye went wide. "Everyone loves you, Boss."

Tsuna couldn't hold back the blush this time. "And no one could hate you Chrome."

Well, maybe Glo Xinia but he did not exist anymore. Mukuro had taken him out before he could join the Millefore. The Guardians had fought (and still fought, though not as openly anymore) Tsuna about the lives of those they had fought in the future. Tsuna put his foot down on taking out the Millefore preemptively. Mukuro presented him with information about Glo Xinia to justify his desire to kill the man. (Tsuna believed Mukuro was the only one who came to him before he went against orders; certain once/to be Millefore had mysterious accidents—the Cervello  _just_ happened to have been drowned, torn apart by a wind machine, and burned by lasers. He still wasn't sure who was involved.)

Tsuna asked a rather bewildered Spanner to check the facts for him. After a few minutes and major headaches later the mechanic's alternate memories surfaced and he did as Tsuna asked quite enthusiastically. Spanner may have asked him on a date at some point but Tsuna had been far too concerned by the conformation of Glo Xinia's criminal history and the possibility people (Byakuran) could suddenly remember the alternate future.

"Boss," Her lips were right against his neck. "Can I stay with you for a while?"

"Chrome, you are always welcome in my house." He went instantly red when he  _felt_  her smile. "You kn-now tha-at."

Tsuna gulped when she pulled away. Tears still stained her checks and her eye was a bit red but she was smiling again. He thanked all the divinity he could name.

She stared at him for a long moment. Tsuna stared back, still blushing.

Chrome blinked and then leaned forward to give him a peck—on the lips.

His brain screeched to a halt and Chrome  _skipped_  out of the room. His hands went to his lips.

Finally, after several minutes of just standing against the door frame, his brain came to an important conclusion: if Chrome continued acting this way, Mukuro would kill him.


	2. Chapter 2

Chrome ran up stairs to the third floor without looking back. She felt ready for what could happen but she new at least one of the males in the equation was still lagging, if not both. Earlier, she had commandeered the bedroom on the opposite corner from the master bedroom. Both Chrome and Mukuro had used this room several times before. The room wasn't as luxurious as some of the places she had stayed. Chrome couldn't bring herself to care. She had easy access to the stairs to a bathroom with a large bath, and by being on the third floor, Chrome (and Mukuro, but he hadn't caught up yet) had the chance to see Tsuna in his early morning complacent-and-slightly-mused phase.

Knowing she had to give her other half some clue what was going on, she settled on the soft bed and forced herself into sleep. Being the first one to enter, she chose to set the dreamscape as Tsuna's bedroom (which doubled as his office), filling the emptiness with soft gold walls, dark brown trim, and patterned carpets over criss-cross tiles. Chrome wondered who had decorated the room. Tsuna rarely did such things himself (and when he did, his style tended to be plain and sparse.) His wife was an equally unlikely suspect; Gaetana liked everything—clothing, furniture, jewelry, etcetera—navy or periwinkle blue. Chrome edited Tsuna's bed a bit; a queen sized would not fit with her and Mukuro's habits.

Mukuro still had not shown up. Probably still in transit and had yet to find a good place to rest and find her. Chrome almost felt sorry for leaving Mukuro in Rome last night. Worrying and likely angering him was a flaw in her plans.

But Mukuro here already could easily mess up her plans. She refused to allow her other half to avoid his feelings any longer and keep her from happiness, too. To pass the time (and avoid stressing), Chrome started to make plushies, starting with a pouty Mukuro.

By the time Mukuro shimmered into the dreamscape, Chrome had plushies of Mukuro, confused (and quite adorable) Tsuna, impatient Ken, stoic Chikusa, and Hibari-in-a-straightjacket complete with its own mini X-eyed-Hibird. Chrome liked Hibird but the state of the plushie was for the spirit of things.

Mukuro appeared at the foot of the bed, sans smile. His red eye glowed. Chrome shivered. There was no need to activate that kind of power in a dreamscape—both Chrome and Mukuro could manipulate the dream without exstra power.

"Mukuro." She kept the 'sama' within her mind. He looked much better than she had last seen him, but distorting physical appearance required nothing more than a thought in dreamscape.

"I don't suppose you are actually in Sicily?" He looked around the dreamscape with suspicion. Chrome fought a smile; while Mukuro may have never reported to Tsuna in his make shift office, she bet he peaked at least once in the few times either had visited.

"I changed my mind about going to the beach. Did you go all the way to Sicily?" Chrome did not have to fake surprise. Mukuro once was able to find her location with ease. The distance and fights between them must have desynchronized their auras. "Sorry, Mukuro-sama."

Chrome bit her lip and reminded herself to not defer to her other half.

Mukuro crossed his arms. "You could have called."

Anyone one beyond Chrome, Chikusa, and Ken would be surprised how often Mukuro pouted. They preferred the pouting, annoying as it could be, to his temper. Not that the three would complain about either emotions. Much.

"My phone broke." Against the wall after Kusakabe from the Discipline Committee called her to get Mukuro out of Japan. Kusakabe had never interfered with Hibari's personal life before. (Ken had commented, after she pointed that out, Mukuro was the only bit of personal life the fucked up eternal school bully—his words, not hers.)

"And Chikusa managed to separate himself from his cell?"

Chrome blinked; she had not recalled Chikusa had one. Chikusa had not mentioned the phone either.

Chikusa, while never voicing any protest, had never made clear whether he supported the relationship between the two Guardians. Chrome had told Ken and Chikusa the basics of the plan, but had not asked them to help. Both had come anyway and she kind of excepted Ken to follow (Ken snarled out insults against Hibari from the beginning). She thought Chikusa was following Ken and her to attempt to keep them out of trouble.

Now if Mukuro would just follow her plan…

"Are you in Umbria?" His red eye flickered. The kanji was the number 'six.'

Chrome resisted the urge to answer. Mukuro was not actually using possession but pleasing illusionist she owed her life to was her first nature. The only thing for her in Umbria was Tsuna.

"Why did you go to Tsunayoshi, my cute Chrome?"

Chrome pushed all the plushie except for the Tsuna and Mukuro. She hugged them. "I haven't seen him since last Christmas. Boss worries about us."

Mukuro stepped away from the bed and followed the boundaries she had placed in the dreamscape. Chrome gradually expanded the room. Mukuro was not fond of enclosed spaces. "Decimo always worries about everything, the silly fool." A hint of affection was in his voice before Mukuro admonished Chrome. "He can know we are safe from a call. There is no need to intrude on his life."

"Boss is lonely." She hugged the plushies closer.

Something flashed through Mukuro, tangible enough for Chrome to feel but not identify. Her turned to face her again. "Leave Tsunayoshi alone. Let his mafia pets keep him company."

Chrome glared. The Vongola were their family, no matter what Mukuro claimed. "None of the others visit much either."

Mukuro stared at her for a moment before flicking his hand as to dismiss her words. "Tsunayoshi surely has found others to associate with between parenting and running his Familga."

Chrome had a single ace in this plan. Mukuro had just made it easy to use. "Can you guess who he spends most of his time with?"

"The young Undicsimo."

"And Byakuran almost as often." Byakuran was number two on Fuuta's "Who spends the most time with Tsuna" list. Under four low level Vongola names and Fuuta's own name, the first Guardian—Gokudera—appeared as number seven. Chrome had not been happy that her name was eighty-three. (Mukuro's was even higher, ninety-six.)

A flash of anger flowed over from Mukuro to Chrome. Chrome relished the shared emotion; his feelings rarely crossed over to her anymore. "Has he lost his mind?"

"Boss believes in second chances."

"Soft hearted little fool." Mukuro smiled, without any of the normal positive emotions attached to the expression. Chrome had known from long before she met Mukuro that a smile was not necessarily a good sign. Her mother's smiles never were. "He doesn't even keep guards with, does he?"

"It would be pointless." Mukuro growled, dark aura flaring. Chrome flinched; she didn't like the idea that Mukuro  _could_  lose and often overlooked Byakuran defeated Mukuro in the alternate future. (After all, a match now could easily have a completely different outcome; especially since Chrome would fight along side Mukuro, if such a battle would reoccur.) Only the switch with his younger, uninjured counter part and a distracted Byakuran allowed both versions to survive.

"Why does Tsunayoshi waste his time with the bastard?"

"Byakuran takes Tsuna out for diners, clubs, and things like parks and arcades with Serafina."

Confusion and incredulity dampened the anger in Mukuro's aura. "Are you telling me Tsunayoshi and Byakuran are  _dating_?"

Chrome nodded. "Fuuta does not think Boss has realized."

"They won't be for much longer." Mukuro's form melted away, leaving a ghost of his presence. Chrome enjoyed the feeling, even as anger and hate saturated as it was. She felt what was underneath: the concern, the loneliness, the love, and the smallest sliver of hope.

Chrome carefully arranged her plushies to one side (except Hibari-plushie which somehow mad its way to the floor) and curled around them.

Watch out Byakuran, Chrome thought before she allowed her mind to drift and rest. We do not share well with others.


	3. Chapter 3

Tsuna was not hiding in the library. He was skipping out on paperwork and reading kid's manga. He had not felt a (serious) need to hide from his Guardians since they graduated high school. The fact he had been staring at the same page in the beginning of the nine hundred and twelfth chapter of Naruto for the last hour had nothing to do with Chrome kissing him. It wasn't even a real kiss anyway, a mere brushing of the lips. Chrome was probably relieved that he didn't think she caused Mukuro's breakup that she hadn't realized she kissed him.

The large wooden doors creaked open and Serafina walked in. She still wore her blue school blazer and matching pants and she rubbed her sleepy eyes. "Tou-chan? Why are you sitting in the dark?"

"Just too lazy to turn on the lights. What's up?" He put the manga on a side table and motioned for her to come over. Serafina dragged feet over and climbed into his lap, wrapping her arms around his neck. "You okay, sweetheart?"

"I don't wanna go to school tomorrow." Her voice had a low hint of a whine.

"But tomorrow is Saturday, you have a shorter day." Tsuna hugged her. He could sympathize a little. Before Reborn, school was emotional torment. (The torment turned physical and mental after Reborn, but the Tsuna had close friends.) "And Luana and Raimondo will miss you."

Serafina pulled back and brought her thumb to her mouth. She didn't chew on it; she grew out of that a couple years ago. Still, the habit came up when she was considered options. A smile stretched Tsuna's face. The only reason he hadn't switched Serafina to a different school was Luana Tempesta and Raimondo Voltolini. The pair had relieved Tsuna's fears that his daughter's temper would alienate her.

Serafina's considering look turned into calculation. "What if Luana and Rai didn't go to school either?"

"Why-" Tsuna stopped and snorted. Luana and Raimondo would have no second thoughts to skipping school and finding a reason to be with Serafina. Add the fact the pair had potential flames and high levels athleticism, many (aka the babysitting Varia) saw them as future Guardians. Tsuna declared them to young to be taught anything dangerous (useful) yet. "Serafina, you can't have Luana and Raimondo skipping school all the time. Signora Voltolini would kill me."

At her doubtful look, he amended, "Okay, she would spread annoying rumors about me around town."

"So can I stay?" She clasped her hands together and blinked large blue eyes at him.

"No." He counted to three, knowing well how Serafina would respond.

She blinked a few times and the pout turned into a furious glare. "But tou-chan!"

Tsuna shook his head.

She slipped off his lap and stomped out of the library.

"Buena Sera, signorina—ah, Serafina-dono, what is wrong?" Basil's voice drifted into the library.

Tsuna sighed and stood up. As he walked out of the library, he greeted Basil. "Buona Sera, Basil. Don't mind her, she is pouting."

From a nearby couch, Tsuna heard Serafina grumble. Basil frowned. "I came to inform you dinner is almost ready."

"Already?" Tsuna pulled his silver pocket watch from his suit jacket. Timoteo, the Nono Vongola, had given the beautiful watch with the Vongola crest engraved upon its lid after his official ascension to Decimo. "Seven already."

"The chef has prepared gnochi alforno and tiramisu in honor of Chrome-sama's arrival."

Serafina's head popped up from the other side of the couch. "Chrome's here?"

"Yes." Dread snuck up on Tsuna; he would have to sit through dinner with Chrome. Please, Tsuna prayed. Let earlier be a weird, one time thing. "Why don't you go find her?"

Serafina deliberated over the idea. Tsuna could practically see her thoughts; she could run up and see Chrome immediately or continue protesting about going to school tomorrow.

"If Serafina-dono would like, I shall go tell—" Basil stopped when Serafinia flew off from the couch and ran towards the stairs.

"Let's go help the chef set up, Basil." Tsuna intended to find out what gnocchi alforno was before diner started.

Basil cocked his head to the side. Sometimes Tsuna wondered if Basil would ever grow out of his (obedient) puppy looks. "Tsunayoshi-dono, Chef Guilio prefers that we do not help."

"Don't you want to sneak a taste of that tiramisu?" Basil, Tsuna had found out after a few years of Basil bringing a dessert every time he visited, had a strong taste for sweets—especially alcoholic sweets. For the longest time, Tsuna tried to convince Basil to stop buying liquor desserts until he realized Basil himself was the one eating most of them.

Basil was the first one in the kitchen.

* * *

Gnochi alforno turned out to be potato dumplings, a little heavy but rather good. Tsuna learned a few new curses from the retired Vongola Mafioso Guilio, too. Either Gokudera had been toning down his vocabulary or Gokudera had a bit more to learn about swears and dirty phrases.

Basil was also the first into the dinning hall but from his guilty look and the cursing Tsuna could hear in the kitchen, Basil managed to get a taste of the tiramisu. He took his normal spot, two chairs down from the end of the table, where Tsuna sat, and on the right side.

Serafina bounded into the dinning room with Chrome, Ken, and Chikusa behind her. She stopped as she saw Tsuna and seemed to remember belatedly that she was mad at him. She glared and she sat next to Basil, leaving an empty chair between Basil and Tsuna.

Tsuna motioned Chrome to sit there. He wished they could eat at the smaller table in the kitchen. Chef Guilio would likely shoot at him, Vongola boss or not, for invading his kitchen again.

She gave him a peck on the check, like normal, before sitting down. Tsuna breathed a sigh of relief. "Feeling better?"

Ken and Chikusa sat on his left side, Chikusa right next to Tsuna, silent as normal.

"Yes, thank you Boss." She chirped.

"Of course she is," Ken snapped, earning a glare from Basil. "She's got Mukuro—"

An elbow from Chikusa stopped him. Everyone stared at him as he sat silent. With a frown, he finally said, "Mukuro-sama has agreed to come here."

"Oh yeah! Chrome said that earlier." Serafina added and then leaned on the table to see her Tsuna. "Tou-chan, can I please stay home tomorrow? Chrome and Mukuro don't stay often. Please?"

Tsuna looked from Serafina to Chrome. "He'll be here tomorrow?"

Chrome nodded. "Yes, Boss."

"Alright, Serafina." Mukuro would not stay long and Chrome would likely choose to go with Mukuro when he left. Serafina did not often get to see her Guardian aunt and uncles. "We'll all hang out tomorrow."

Serafina cheered and Chrome beamed at him.

Basil, quietly and apologetically, ruined their fun. "Tsunayoshi-dono, you have a meeting with Byakuran tomorrow."

"Oh." Tsuna cursed himself for forgetting Byakuran. "Chrome-chan, could you and Mukuro possibly hang out with Serafina for me?"

"Boss…" She seemed to want to protest. Instead, she nodded.

"Tou-chan, that's not far! You and Byakuran saw each other on Tuesday. Can't you ask Byaku to see you later?" Serafina pleaded.

Tsuna bit his lip. Byakuran promised that tomorrow's meeting would be all business, without any of the usual side trips he took. How Byakuran every got anything done Tsuna did not know. The other boss never seemed to have grown up, always wanting to go out and do  _something_  more interesting than running his Famiglia. Maybe he should try to request a meeting with Uni. "I will call him about it after dinner."

Serafina's concentrated looked returned. She likely was thinking of excuses to use against Byakuran.

Guilio pushed a cart laden with salad greens, tomatos, gnocchi alforno, pitchers of water, and bottles of the local wine.

Just as Guilio was about to pour Tsuna's wine, his cell buzzed in his pocket and played the Jaws Theme. At the chef's dirty look, Tsuna held up his hands in surrender. "I'm sorry. I will be right back. Please, eat without me."

He hastily exited the room and went for the library. He shut the doors behind him before flipping open his cell phone. "Ciaossu," he said with a grin.

"Hey Brat."

"How are those grey hairs, Squalo?" Tsuna smirked at the string of curses insulting his ancestry. He really shouldn't tease the swordsman, Squalo's blood pressure was high enough, but Squalo being to far away to attack him for such a comment made it tempting. When the cursing died down to unintelligible ramblings in Italian, Tsuna asked, "What happened?"

"We took down the Scarpa easily. Too easily."

"What is wrong with easy?" Tsuna preferred when his people called missions easy. 'Easy' usually meant less injuries he had to worry about and less property damage he had to pay for.

"We judged this as a ninety five point eight percent chance of success with the whole group."

Tsuna felt like he was missing something; the statement had no real meaning to Tsuna. Tsuna once convinced Squalo to explain how the Varia judged job success rates. Tsuna was more confused after the explanation. "And?"

"Anyone of us could have defeated that weak trash. Without using a single ring box."

"I thought our informant said the Scarpa had high class rings and boxes?" The informant was a member of Hibari's Italian faction of the Disciplinary Committee. They prided themselves on accurate and up to date information. Faulty information rarely came from the Disciplinary Committee; it would piss Hibari off and no one wanted to do that.

"They did, all A and B classes. Mammon says the rings used too much of their energy."

A warning, the familiar but recently absent Bad Feeling, sent a chill down Tsuna's spine. Energy had to be forced through a ring and box to make them work. For someone to use too much, the user still had to force the absorption. "They were that desperate?"

Squalo snorted. "The trash believed they could take us on, even offered us a bargain to switch sides instead of being killed. Terminal cases of stupidity."

Tsuna couldn't see any of the Varia reacting well to such an insult. "Did you leave any alive?"

"About a quarter of the idiots and all the non-combatants." More grumbling in Italian.

Tsuna smiled. Convincing an assassination squad to kill less had been hard but worth it. He did not see the need to wipe out entire Famiglias, especially when he could have them pay for all damages until the Famiglia could no longer operate as a crime family. Money was a muscle, like strong weapons and fighters, of a Famiglia. Tsuna, with the help of Gokudera and the money minded Mammon, developed the fining system to lower death tolls and make a profit. "Thank you."

"You better be grateful, brat. Oh, and went sent those rings and boxes to Hibari. We didn't recognize the make."

Tsuna groaned. While new ring makers were rare and new box makers even rarer, the market for them flared and brought Tsuna nothing but trouble.

Hibari was likely the only Vongola to appreciate the new weapons; each one helped him analyze what worked and didn't. The actual makers often annoyed him (and promptly died). One ambitious and stupid box maker tried to steal data from Hibari. Tsuna didn't even bother asking what happened to the idiot.

"Anything else, Squalo?"

"Give us a raise." The phone clicked and displayed "Call has ended." No duh, he thought before dialing Byakuran's number. The only number programmed into his phone was the local Thai restaurant. He did not store any of his Famiglia or associates numbers. Tsuna refused to endanger his people by keeping their contact information on something as easily stolen or lost as a cell phone.

He did, however, program different songs as ringtones for his people. The ringtones helped Tsuna screen calls when answering the phone wasn't prudent. Answering his mother during a boss meeting was a bad idea but someone on a mission could provide needed information.

"Pronto." Byakuran sounded tired and Tsuna wondered if he was doing actual work.

"Hello Byakuran-san."

"Tsuna-kun!" Byakuran instantly perked up. Tsuna imagine his usual every satisfied grin was plastered on his face. "How are you?"

"Good. And you?"

"Bored but better now that you have called."

Tsuna laughed. "Am I interrupting work?"

"Nice guess." Tsuna heard a soft yawn. "What are you up to? Are you as bored as I am?"

Tsuna shook his head, even though Byakuran could not see him. "Boredom is a luxury when you have an eight year old. Even if I was, Chrome has come to visit and Mukuro should be here tomorrow."

"Oh?"

"Yes. I was wondering if you wouldn't mind me staying here to visit with them. I have not seen them in a long while."

"It wouldn't be fair of me to keep you away from your Guardians, Tsu-chan!"

Out of politeness, Tsuna held back the snort. Byakuran only used the concept of "fair" when it worked in his favor. "Thank you, Byakuran-san.

"No reason to thank me. Your Guardians are likely to come after my blood should I take up so much of your time. Especially that Mukuro Rokudo. He doesn't seem to like me much." Byakuran's voice still held a cheerful sound.

If Tsuna had not known Byakuran well, he would have been freer with his words. Byakuran, for all of his child-like behavior, dug details out of even the most inconspicuous words. Sometimes Byakuran would share Tsuna the things he picked out at meetings with other bosses and how he deduced them. Tsuna had been impressed and slightly unnerved at how oftern Byakuran was correct. Words were easy puzzles for the Millefiore boss to put together.

Tsuna thought carefully about his next words, trying to avoid leaking anything that could trigger alternate memories or potential damage anyone. "The only one we can be sure Mukuro likes is Chrome."

Byakuran hummed an agreement.

Remembering his dinner, Tsuna decided to cut the call. "Buena notte, Byakuran-san. And say hello to Uni for me sometime."

"Of course. Oyasumi nasai."

This time, Tsuna was the one to hang up.

With a sigh, he exited the library.

Serafina was chattering about school, Luana, and Raimondo when he walked in. Everyone else was listening to her while eating tiramisu. She stopped her story and smirked at him. "Hello again, tou-chan."

She held her smirk for a few seconds before breaking off into giggles.

Tsuna sat back down and realized he had no plate. "Serafina?"

She giggled some more. "I told Guilio that you had eaten earlier, so he wouldn't have to leave out some food."

Tsuna wondered if his most horrendous act as a mafia boss will be to secede to Serafina. The mafia world had gotten to use to his mercy. He wasn't sure if his daughter had much. He gave a very fake, forlorn sigh and winked at Chrome. "Perhaps, I should call Byakuran back and say I will go tomorrow after all."

"No tou-chan! Guilio left some tiramisu in the fringe." Her chair fell over and she ran to the kitchen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Italian   
> Buena Sera—Good Evening
> 
> Pronto-What Italians say when they answer the phone or so the internet says.
> 
> Buena Notte—Good Night
> 
> Japanese  
> Oyasumi nasai—Good Night 
> 
> \--From my understanding, Italy has school everyday of the week with shortened Saturday and Sundays. Serafina's private school has a shortened Saturday and Sunday off.

**Author's Note:**

> Italian  
> Signor-Mr
> 
> Signorina-Miss
> 
> Insegnante-Teacher
> 
> Buon pomeriggio-a form of "Good afternoon"


End file.
